Radioactive Resentment
by quishaweasley
Summary: Sam comes to in a forest with no recollection of what happened, discovering a bloody dagger in her hand, a bloody friend with fear in their eyes, and a dark story.


Her eyes bursted open up, vision coated in darkness. It felt as if her head was swimming, her stomach filled with nausea. Her fingers were slick with liquid, she could feel it dripping to the ground. After a moment, a splitting headache plowed through her forehead and she screwed her eyes closed again, grasping the sides of her head.

Once the pain passed, her eyes flickered open. The world was coming back into focus.

She must've been overshadowed. She couldn't remember anything from the last couple of hours. The last thing she remembered was hanging out with Danny in the afternoon sun, and now, through her blurry vision, she could see the moon shining on forest foliage.

As her senses return, she notices the weight of an object in her hand. Looking down she sees the moon shining on a metallic object, a gleaming silver and red.

Her heart drops to her stomach.

She looks up and around, turning until she sees someone behind her.

Tucker's eyes are wide open, hands clutching his stomach with panic.

Her eyes widen to match his, gaze flickering to the dagger shaking in her hand for a moment before dropping it to the ground and dashing to his side.

She reaches for his shoulders but he flinches away, his grasp on his stomach tightening.

She pulls back, her hand lowering to her side. Before whispering.

"It's me."

She holds her hand back up, making an "ok" sign, but with her pinky and ring finger lifted up. It was their secret code. One that no one else knew. Not Jazz.

Not even Danny.

Tucker's eyes filled with tears before he fell against her, quivering.

She wrapped her arms around him, clutching him tightly, before letting go and taking off her jacket.

"We need to wrap that." She said, gesturing at his wound.

Tucker nodded and sat on a nearby log while she tore up the piece of clothing.

"Sam?" Tucker asked with a quiet voice.

"Yeah, Tucker?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Sam shook her head. "I can't remember anything since I was with Danny earlier today."

She walked up to Tucker, shredded coat in hand, while he let out a shaky breath.

"You came over to my house around six and asked if I wanted to hang out. We went to the Nasty Burger and hung out there for awhile before driving to the woods outside of town." Tucker said, gesturing around them at the trees.

"We walked around for awhile, and the sun was almost set. Then you seemed to get really angry all of a sudden." Tucker's eyes widened, and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "We had been arguing for awhile, and by that time the sun was gone, when you pulled that dagger from your coat.

"You pointed it at me shouting 'you knew!'. I didn't know what you meant until your eyes flashed a radioactive green." Tucker spared a look at Sam, who was wrapping his wound with her jacket and securing it with bobby pins. At this, her fingers fumbled and a bobby pin fell to the ground.

"It was only there for a moment." Tucker continued. "But when one of your best friends also has radioactive eyes and can possess people, you know it's not just a trick of the light.

"After trying to explain myself and apologizing, you were just so so angry. You couldn't take anymore and so you drove the knife into my stomach. After it was pulled back out and you were giving me the death stare, panic seemed to flood your features as you realized what you did. After that your face went blank and you started turning in circles as you came to from being overshadowed."

Tears filled Sam's eyes and Tucker grabbed her hand in his, rubbing his thumb along her fingers comfortingly.

"You told Danny about us today, didn't you?"

Tears began to run down her face as she nodded. "I don't remember telling him." She whispered. "But I was planning on doing it today. That's why we were hanging out without you at the park."

A sob wracked her body and Tucker pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't want to lie to him anymore… I never thought he would be this upset over it. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry Tucker."

Tucker wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her bloody face.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I'm okay."

They sat like that for awhile, until the sobs seizing Sam's body subsided.

They both got up, preparing to leave. Sam picked the dagger back up and buried it next to a tree. She walked back to Tucker and wrapped an arm around his waist before trekking out of the trees.

Behind them, phantom sobs were released into the forest as the pair left the trees.


End file.
